Insomnia III Resolution
by abby-road87
Summary: A sequel to the sequel.


**Title:** Insomnia (Part 3-Resolution)

**Author**: abby_road87

**Pairing:** Mulder/Scully

**Rating:** R?

**Word Count:** 1051

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Distribution:** I'd be honered, just let me know where :)

**Feedback:** Pretty please?

**Author's Notes:** Just because some people asked and because I couldn't resist, although this is not my forte. You NEED to read the first part (which is actually a drabble) and the second part so this one will, hopefully, make more sense.

Big THANK YOU to my beta scullygirl_2012 who provided much needed help.

.

.

For some reason, Scully couldn't remember when Mulder had approached her or when he had taken her face between his hands. It was all a blur, but there she was, surrounded by him. She noticed that he was looking intently at her, staring... waiting? Was he really asking her for permission? She thought it was funny since she seemed to be asking herself for permission to do whatever they were going to do. So many years of denial can make you do funny things like that.

An imperceptible nod that he wasn't sure he saw, and she wasn't sure she made, was all he needed to proceed. Lips crushed, mouth parted, tongues met... the kiss was exploratory at first, but it exploded in the next minute.

Mulder picked her up, she hated that, it reminded her of how short she really was and how everything had to be accommodated for her, including this... but she reasoned that that wasn't the moment to point it out. She settled to wrap her legs around him, eager to show her participation, now she surrounded him with arms and legs. He grunted in response and backed Scully against the nearest wall.

As much as they disliked admitting it, air was becoming a necessity, they broke the kiss and slowly opened their eyes to stare at one another. What they saw in each other's eyes didn't shock them as much as they thought it would. There was no shame, no hesitation, and no regrets. No confusion, frowning, and or surprised eyebrows. Yes, they were seeing each other in a different light, in a different way, but it had always been there, they had just chosen to ignore it because it was easier to do that than to face their fears, and perhaps be hurt, or disappointed.

"Hi, there" he said softly, inching closer and bumping her nose with his.

"Hi, yourself" she whispered, so close her lips brushed his again in the process.

They were both smiling at each other with what Scully thought to be a cute little expression on Mulder's face, while she was probably looking like a dork.

The ferocity of his next kiss startled her. Passion, lust, and necessity were the stars reining in this new assault. Mulder's hands were stroking and kneading her thighs, although on occasion one of them got curious and wondered around to squeeze her ass or one breast. For her part, Scully's hands threaded through his hair when they were not stroking his bare back and shoulders. And both of them were, slowly, bumping their hips and groins against each other. If the scene could be subtitled, it would read something like 'We want it all and we want it NOW'; hands, hips and lips weren't enough.

"Bed" she gasped pulling away from his bruised lips, Mulder nodded frantically and grabbed her by her rear, pulling Scully away from the wall. He walked backwards to the bed that sat behind them and they both fell on it, with Scully on top of him, when his knees reached the foot of it. Mulder's grunt was muffled by Scully's out-of-character girly shriek. She ignored it and tried to resume the kiss, but his smile was making it hard and when he began to laugh, it made it impossible.

"Shut up, Mulder" she chided him, desperate to feel his lips against hers again. She succeeded.

"Yes, baby" he managed to mumble when he got the chance. She broke the kiss then.

"Baby? Don't call me baby."

He grinned then.

"Shut up, Scully"

He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her face and mouth roughly against his. She moaned when she felt his tongue again swirling with hers, and made a sound of agreement in the back of her throat.

But that slight distraction made Scully notice the background sound the TV in his room was providing for them, which she was sure they would be echoing in a few minutes. Still, it was not what they needed nor wanted or even cared for at that moment. She broke the kiss once again, panting, while he tried to bring her lips back to his with little tugs and nips of his teeth. Finally pulling away from him, she rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Could you turn that... _thing_ off, please?" she asked him playfully while trying to get her breathing back to normal. Mulder had noticed it before but hadn't dared to interrupt their caresses again. He realized that she wasn't mad or uncomfortable if he guided himself by the grin on her face.

"I would love to, Scully, but the remote is digging into my ass right now, and unless you get off of me, which I won't allow, you're gonna have to do a little digging of your own and get it yourself."

Scully smiled down at him and reached under his back for the remote. He wasn't helping to speed up the matter with all the attention her neck was suddenly getting from his lips and tongue. She finally felt something hard right under the elastic of his sweatpants and pinched his ass cheek to stop his assault on her neck, and then she removed the device, turned around, turned off the TV and tossed it aside in one solid, fluid motion.

"Ouch, baby!" Mulder whined mockingly like a little girl. She pinched him again.

"No baby."

"Okay, SCULLY" he said, dragging her name out. "Play nice, you never know what that kind of little monster could be unearthed from this handsome, I dare to hope, soon-to-be bed partner of yours."

She giggled, she actually giggled much to Mulder's astonishment and her face leaned closer to his.

"I'd love to find out" she replied breathing the words against his mouth. Mulder grinned, what Scully now decided to be his cutest expression, though she chided herself about referring him as 'cute' and resumed kissing him right where they left off.

She pulled away then, breathing hard, her cheeks flushed and small beads of perspiration on her forehead. She sat up and began to unbutton her pajama top, under Mulder's intense scrutiny.

Yes, Mulder thought, this is hopefully, going to be a long night... a very long one.

.

.


End file.
